The Diplomat
by Strikestar
Summary: Will is happily training Maddie. But now there is a new evil in Clonmel. King Sean calls for help defeating the bandits, a group of bandits who are led by the Diplomat. The Diplomat is tricky though. She has been known to lure her victims to sleep and then she takes all their valuables. Will, Maddie, and Halt hurry to save Clonmel from destruction.
1. Prologue The Diplomat

The Diplomat

Will is happily training Maddie, and the best time of his life since Alyss died in the fire. He still misses Alyss with all his heart, but he continues on happily, trying to make the best of his life like Alyss would want him to. But now there is a new evil in Clonmel, and Will is determined to stop them. King Sean calls for help defeating the bandits, a group of female bandits who are led by the Diplomat. The Diplomat is tricky though and is trained with a sharp dagger called the Flure. She has been known to lure her victims to sleep and then she takes all their valuables. Will, Maddie, Halt and Lady Pauline hurry to Clonmel to save Clonmel from destruction.

 **Hi Guys! New story! I have 4 other stories that I am currently working on, except for one which I am wondering whether to stop it or continue on with it. My name is Strikestar and I usually write for Keeper of the Lost cities and Warriors and How to train your Dragon, but Ranger's Apprentice is one of my favorite series. I hope you enjoy my story( and my other stories). Please tell me what you think of this story! I hope you like it! Here's the story!**

Prologue

The Diplomat hurried between streets. Her long legs going as fast as they could. She glanced back at her crew. They were mostly all females, except for one male who protected their camp and their valuables. They called him Small Bob. He was a strong and dangerous man to enemies and she was glad to have him. She fingered her dagger. She called her dagger, Flure. She had always thought it sounded cool. She waved the dagger in the air, the metal reflecting light. The Diplomat shook her head as she watched some of her most light footed ladies trip on the roots of a tree. The Diplomat groaned. She would have to find a good, concealed camp for the night soon. The Diplomat stopped for a moment watching her crew. They were all experts and some of her best friends. At times they could be clumsy and rude, but they were her crew. The Diplomat stepped in the bushes watching her crew sneak along the narrow road. She smiled at her friend, Astria who was failing quite badly at strutting. Astria noticed the Diplomat and came over to her.

"We need a name for you besides the Diplomat. That's just what the victims call you, but we, your crew need a name for you," Astria said boldly.

"What do you want to call me? I haven't had a real name and it's really gotten to me," the Diplomat admitted.

Astria grinned and rubbed her hands together. "How about Raven?"

The Diplomat considered the name for a minute. "Sure," she said happily.

"Raven, I am proud to call you my leader and best friend," Astria announced to everyone.

Raven grinned. She fingered her long, blonde hair. Her crew mates came up to her and gave her a couple, hearty slaps on the backs. Small Bob seemed the most excited.

"I finally get to call you something besides Diplomat," he said giving a big smile. He lifted her up on his shoulders and carried her forward the path.

Raven gave a hooray and pumped her fist in the air. She spotted one of their usual hiding places in the trees, a giant platform set in the trees.

"Guys! We stop for the night at our treehouse," Raven shouted.

The crew climbed onto the platform to settle for the night.

 **Thank you for reading the prologue! First chapter will be up soon! Please review and tell me how you like my story. Please review if you have any questions! Will and Halt are coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hi guys! Thank you to all my reviewers! Please keep on reviewing! New chapter for you guys! I hope you like it. Also, I just read the cursed child (Harry Potter #8 Play Script). It is awesome. Great book! If you haven't read it, you better read it. Also if you haven't read Keeper of the Lost cities, read that too.**

 **Also Percy Jackson's birthday was yesterday! (18th)**

 **Thank you to Maddie Altman, PFT3000, and Kawazoe Kumiko for reviewing.**

 **Maddie Altman: Yes, they are enemies. Everyone not on the Diplomat's side is an enemy to the Diplomat.**

 **Please give me suggestions! Anything I need to improve.**

 **Please review! Here's the chapter:**

Will watched Maddie practice with her slingshot. Will was happy with how good she had become with her slingshot. She had improved a lot. He loved having her as his apprentice. He loved having company too. Many clings sounded from where Maddie was aiming. Her targets had gotten pretty battered with many dents in them. He looked around at the sunny clearing. The majestic trees stood tall and the leaves rustled in the wind. He gazed at the beautiful scenery.

Maddie turned to Will. "Is that enough? I want to eat."

Will laughed. "Sure. Let's head back."

 _Maddie did have a big appetite_ , Will thought.

Will and Maddie ran through the forest, racing to see who would get to the cottage first. Trees and bushes seemed to fly past them.

"I made it first," Maddie said breathing heavily.

Will came to stop beside her and saw Halt standing in front of the cottage.

"A race? Who won?" Halt said grinning.

"I did," Maddie said giving a big smile.

"She was fast," Will said panting, "But Rangers are very fit. It was a close race."

Halt laughed. "Sure."

Will opened the door to the cottage and went inside, shutting it after Maddie and Halt had come in. "Why did you come, Halt?" Will asked.

"I got a letter from Sean, my nephew who is the King of Clonmel. There's a new group of bandits. The leader calls herself, the Diplomat," Halt said quickly.

Will sat down at a small table in the middle of the room. He put his elbow on the table and propped his head up with his head. "Did Sean include any details on how she does it?"

"Yes, he did. He said she lures her victims to sleep and steals their valuables. I want to help Sean defeat the bandits. Pauline said if I want to go, then she's coming," Halt explained.

"The Diplomat. Interesting. Luring them to sleep. Hmmm. When are we leaving?" Will said.

Halt sighed. "Today. I got the letter two days and Pauline is already packed."

Maddie stared at Halt. Her mouth open in surprise. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Halt looked at Maddie awkwardly. "I sort of was kept busy by Pauline."

"Really?" Maddie interrogated.

"Part of that is true. Well..., I sort of forgot to tell you," Halt said slowly.

"Maddie, we need to get ready to go," Will said putting a hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"Be ready 6 hours before sunset and meet in front of Castle Redmont," Halt told them.

"We will," Will said.

Halt opened the door. "Bye."

Will sighed as soon as Halt had left. "Another mission. Halt should have told us sooner, but Rangers are prepared for this type of thing."

Maddie studied Will. Will looked a little frustrated, but at the same time he didn't look frustrated. That didn't make sense though. Maddie shook her head. Maddie was glad for the mission though. It was a new place that she had never been to, and Halt's nephew. All sorts of things could occur. Especially when there was a new tricky group of bandits. Their leader seemed quite mysterious. Maddie wondered if she could find out more about the Diplomat. She had to have been someone. Maddie decided she would have to be undercover. The Diplomat probably had never seen her before. That would have to wait for a while though. She would suggest it to Will later.

"Maddie, are you okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah... Yeah... I'm fine," Maddie stammered.

"Go pack," Will said putting his bow by the door along with a quiver of arrows.

Maddie went to her room, grabbing a knapsack to put what she needed in it. She picked a small box. She had found it couple months ago. It seemed to be a disguise kit with hair dye, and other things to make a disguise. Will said that it had been Alyss's. He said she had needed it for her diplomatic missions when she had to go undercover. _It would come in handy_ , she thought, _you never know when you need a disguise_. She slipped it in the knapsack and looked over at her clothes. She grabbed a couple tunics and a few pants. She grabbed a sack of extra rocks she kept in handy for missions when she might need to use her slingshot. She added a few other things and closed the knapsack. She smiled at her comfortable little room. She wouldn't come back to her room for a while. She expected this mission to be long. The Diplomat seemed very smart and tricky. She sighed. She was sad to be leaving, but she knew they would come back. She grabbed her sling and headed out of her room. She saw Will waiting at the table.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied.

"We should head over to Castle Redmont," Will said, standing up to go to the door.

Maddie followed Will out the door. Will was getting on Tug. Maddie quickly saddled up Bumper and climbed up. Will looked back at Maddie and Tug started to gallop to the castle. Bumper followed Tug excitedly. They were soon in the main village. There were many shops and pretty displays. Maddie looked the village. She rode past Jenny's restaurant. It was very crowded Maddie noticed. There was a long line out the door. She smiled and urged Bumper to go faster. She came up along aside Will and said, "What do you think of this mission?"

"It will be an interesting mission for sure, but every mission is interesting. We'll see. We need to assess what we are dealing with," Will told her.

Maddie nodded. "I figured that."

"Maddie, please be careful! I know that is hard for a ranger. I wouldn't want you getting extremely hurt again," Will said.

Maddie looked around at the village. There were a couple people staring at them. "I will. I always am. Nothing will change. Will, I will have to take risks, and you know that."

Will let out a deep breath. "I know. I just thought you needed a little reminder. I know you're a skilled young woman who can handle herself, but sometimes you need a reminder."

Maddie smiled and looked down. "Thanks. I will remember to be careful. I promise. Even if I'm taking a risk, I will be careful."

"Thank you, Maddie. You are incredible," Will said quietly.

Maddie smiled. "Thanks! Also, you are more incredible than me."

Then Maddie urged Bumper into a gallop and sped forward. "You'll never catch me!"

"Yes, I will," Will yelled.

Will and Tug soon caught up to Maddie who was waiting in front of Castle Redmont. Maddie smirked. "I won."

"It wasn't a race," Will said sternly.

"Oh, yes, it was," Maddie said, turning to the gates, "I'm going to be the queen of racing."

Will sighed. "It wasn't a race and now everyone knows we're here."

Maddie smiled. "It was for a good reason. Fun!"

"Ha, Ha! She's finally gotten you, Will. I knew she do it sooner or than," a voice said.

Maddie turned around. She gasped when she saw who it was. "Dad?"

Horace gave a big smile. "Never thought I was coming. Did, ya? Anyway, your mother asked me to go on this mission. I don't know how she learned of it. She does have her ways. She said other knights would take care of everything while I was gone. She said you guys would need my help."

Maddie groaned. "I'll be watched constantly now. Plus, Dad, you eat way too much."

Will laughed. "Horace. She has got a point. Maybe I should call you, Kurokuma."

Horace smiled. "Sure, Will. Whatever you want."

Will gazed at the area. He was leaving Redmont once again. He was sad to leave. There were many people milling about in the streets. They were all busy people. He smiled.

"Will! Will? Will!," a voice said, "We need to go."

Will turned around and saw Horace staring at him. "Okay."

Halt and Pauline had arrived and were beginning to urge their horses to a gallop. Will, Maddie, and Halt followed them.

"Follow me!" Halt yelled back.

Will smiled. "We are."

Maddie watched the side of the dirt path. Trees flew by her. Their green leaves were beautiful and graceful as they fluttered in the air. Soon the road took a turn to the west, and it became apparent they would be reaching the West Coast soon. "Will, once we reach the coast, how will we get across the ocean to Hibernia?"

 **(I looked up the map on the website. Hibernia is an island. It is west of Araluen. Redmont Fief is on the west side too. Cool, huh?)**

"We'll have to take a ship," Will replied.

"Cassandra arranged it already. It is a Skandian ship that will take us," Horace said.

Will smiled. "I've had many good experiences with Skandians, so don't be worried, Maddie. You'll be fine."

Maddie gave them an awkward smile. "Of course. I have met Skandians before."

Horace nodded. "I forgot you had." Then he turned to Will. "She met Erak."

Will laughed. "Oh wow! This will be good. They aren't all like Erak."

( **Kawazoe, there are Skandians in this chapter! I thought it would be later, but now it is in this chapter. I didn't realize they would have to cross the ocean to Hibernia.** )

Maddie groaned. "I know that, Will. He did bring a few other Skandians. He brought Svengal."

Horace grinned. "They both have quite a personality."

Will grinned too. "Well, they all do."

Maddie groaned again. "Guys!?"

Pauline looked back at Maddie. "Maddie, dear. Don't let them bother you. They're just having fun.

They soon reached the last town before the coast. It was a small town but it had good food and supplies for the group to stock up on.

"Rangers," a voice said,"We are honored to have helped you."

Will looked at the person. "Your welcome. We also thank you for helping us with supplies."

The villager smiled. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Forn."

"I am Will Treaty, and this is my apprentice, Maddie," Will said gesturing to Maddie.

"Hello, Maddie," Forn said.

"We must be going now. Thank you," Will said quickly.

They all jumped on their horses and rode back to the dirt path. The forests had begun to get thinner. There wasn't very much around. Maddie soon could see the coast in the distance. They were closing on it fast. Maddie gazed at the ocean and the beach. It was very pretty. The waves were majestic and powerful. Then she saw two ships beached on the sand. One of them was a wolfship and the other seemed to look similar to a wolfship except it had a triangular sail and was smaller. Will, Halt and the others went up to the ships to greet them. A man a little younger than Will and Horace climbed out of the boat.

"Hello! My name is Halt. This is Will," Halt said.

The man smiled. "My name's Hal. I'm skirl of the Heron."

 **Guys! This is going to be an amazing story! I have big plans for it! Please review. If you have any advice, please review. (or if there is anything I need to improve on) Please tell me how you like it! If you have any ideas, feel free to share them with me. Thank you for reading! Moose cough! (You like it? My friend and I made it up.) Word Count: 2079**


End file.
